The present invention relates generally to charge rate optimization, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to implementation of a charge rate at less than a maximum fast rate based upon user requirements for optimization of secondary considerations of economy, battery life, or the like when primary considerations of SOC and charge completion time targets are not adversely impacted by a slower charge rate.
Charging high performance battery packs implicate many nuanced considerations and subtleties in order to maximize sometimes competing goals of maximum battery pack lifetime, performance, and availability. For user convenience, fast chargers have been designed and implemented for personal and public charging stations. These chargers are designed to quickly restore a user's access to their electric vehicle. This enhanced charging speed comes at a potential cost of degrading battery life.
For many electric vehicle (EV) users, recharging their EV as quickly as possible is considered very important, and these users select the fastest charging option whenever possible even when a slower charging option may be more economical, more efficient, and/or better for the battery pack. What is needed is a system and method providing fast charge optimization based upon user need.